


Lemme Hear It

by twelvemorestopsandhome



Series: Some Assembly Required [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, they're all pals and it's great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvemorestopsandhome/pseuds/twelvemorestopsandhome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How are you not asleep right now? You were awake half the night!” Yevgeny blinks in response before shoving the leg of an action figure into his mouth and chewing like he's about to gnaw right through. “He's teething” Ian reasons from the kitchen “Besides, we're hanging out.”</p><p>or</p><p>Ian tells Svetlana and Yevgeny that he loves them all Mickey is like huh?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lemme Hear It

**Author's Note:**

> So a big thank you for the response to Even Steam! (this fic exists in the same 'verse but can most definitely be read independently)
> 
> I've completely falling in with the dynamic between Ian, Mickey and Svetlana and the potential that is has...so expect a lot more of them from me!

“How are you not asleep right now? You were awake half the night!”

 

Yevgeny blinks in response before shoving the leg of an action figure into his mouth and chewing like he's about to gnaw right through.

 

“He's teething” Ian reasons from the kitchen “Besides, we're hanging out.”

 

“You need to get more friends man, if one of them is a one year old baby” Mickey teases rubbing his son's head. He's come to realise that kid isn't all the bad.

“It's like having you around even when you're  _not_  around you know?

 

“Yeah, the kid and I are so alike.”

 

“You both throw tantrums when you don't get your own way.” Ian helpfully points out.

 

“Oh ha ha” Mickey pulls a face before bending to scoop Yevgeny out of his playpen “Come on kid, your mum will kill me if you if haven't slept when she gets back.”

 

“She really will...” Ian agrees.

 

“And wise guy over there won't want to hang out with you if you're cranky.”

 

“Don't listen to your dad, Yev, I love you even when you're cranky. Where are you bringing him?”

 

Mickey zones out at the casual drop of love. When did Ian start saying that to his son? He's pretty sure  _he_  should probably be saying it to the kid but it's not like he's old enough to know what the hell that even means. Mickey's not sure _he_  knows what it means.

 

“Mick”

 

“Huh?” Mickey blinks and Ian smirks at how alike he and the baby actually are.

 

“How are you gonna get him to sleep?”

 

“I dunno, rock him and shit” Mickey shrugs and Yvegeny is already settling in his arms looks up at Mickey as if to say “It ain't happening.”

 

*

 

“DIE!!!” Svetlana is on her feet. Teeth bared and chest heaving.

 

“Okay, calm down” Ian laughs, pulling her arm to tug her back down on the couch. “He's dead, he's dead.”

 

“Just making sure.” Svetlana shrugs, and smiles at the screen as the game moves on to the next level.

 

“I'm heading out” Mandy emerges from her room in a little black dress and her signature eyeliner. “don't wait up”

 

“Mick, jump in here would ya?” Ian asks holding his controller in the air for Mickey to take “Mands, wait up”

 

“Sure” Mickey shrugs “This is doing my fucking head in” he gestures to to the piles of pages on the table that makes up the Rub N' Tug's “accounts”

 

“You're going down” Svetlana tells him as he settles down and the game resumes.

 

“We're on the same fucking team!” he reminds her.

 

Ian catches Mandy at the door.

 

“Please tell me you're not going out with my brother.”

 

“Fuck no” Mandy breaths a laugh “Guy I meet at work. You know you're the only Gallagher for me.”

 

“Glad to hear it” Ian beams. “You look amazing, Mandy. Go have fun, I love you” he tells her.

 

“You too, good luck getting the controller back from Mickey.”

 

“I might just let him have it. I like it when they play nice.”

 

The 'playing nice' doesn't last long once Ian rejoins them.

 

“Would you just fucking follow me?!” Mickey grits his teeth.

 

“I have plan” Svetlana whispers as if it were her and not her avatar hiding in the bushes.

 

Mickey makes a pleading look at Ian  _make her follow me._ Yvegeny chooses that moment to start wailing from the bedroom and they are all relieved. Neither of them were going to back down but the matter has been taken out of their hands.

 

“I'll get him.” Ian offers, already off his feet.

 

“No no, that's his mama cry.” Svetlana insists. “I go” she offers Ian her controller “I had fun. We play again soon.”

 

“Love you, 'lana” Ian drawls stretching his arms out in an attempt to stroke her as she passes behind him.

 

“Yeah yeah, love you too” she says, dodging him playfully.

 

“That is so fucked up” Mickey mumbles, shaking his head.

 

“What was that, Mick?” Ian asks, knowing exactly what Mickey just said, as he resumes the game once more.

 

“My boyfriend telling my wife that he loves her is pretty fucked up even by our standards.”

 

“It doesn't mean anything. It's a thing people say.” Ian shrugs, freeing himself from the bushes that Svetlana had buried herself in.

 

“Yeah I've noticed”

 

“What's your problem? Ian's eyes are still glued to the screen. “Everyone needs to be told they're loved. How often to you think Svetlana hears it? And yeah, I love her. In a strange  _sister_ kinda way, I guess.”

 

Mickey nods acquiescing, thinking the conversation over. He still thinks it's fucking weird especially when Ian doesn't even say-

 

-“And she says it back”. It slips out and Ian instantly regrets saying it.  _Fuck_

 

Mickey opens his mouth to speak, but ends up pursing his lips as he digests the words.

 

Ian shifts uncomfortably.  _fuck_

 

“Is...” Mickey tries again. “is that why you say it to everyone but me? You're afraid I won't fucking say it back?” It had sounded angry in his head. Offended. But it comes out softly as he avoids Ian's eyes, focusing on the screen.

 

“I haven't not being saying it on purpose, I didn't even really think it needed saying.” Ian is also staring at the screen, his avatar following Mickey throughout the wasteland.

 

“I can say it back. I will say it back.” Like most other things in his life, It sounds like he's rising to challenge. “And everybody needs to be told they're loved” Mickey raises an eyebrow, repeating Ian's own words.

 

“Even Mickey Milkovich?”

 

_Especially Mickey Milkovich_

 

“If you need to hear it, I'm happy to say it. I love you. I love you the most.” Ian says sincerely and it doesn't matter that they are both still staring at the TV. “Just don't tell the others coz they might be jealous.”

 

“Your secret's safe with me Gallagher, and yeah...I love ya too”

 

Only then does Ian take his eyes off the screen.

 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at [themoonoversoho](www.themoonoversoho.tumblr.com) over on tumblr!


End file.
